J. Teddy Garces
Ivelisse Fanith Two unnamed siblings |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Joseph Teddy Garces, Jr. (credited as J. Teddy Garces) is an American actor best known for his roles on The Guild and Ted Sampon: Househusband. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Garces portrayed Detective Rawlings of the New York City Police Department in the Season Eleven episode "Tribute". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Tribute" (2016) TV episode - Detective Rawlings *Major Crimes (2015) as Eddie *Young & Hungry (2015) as Officer Santos *Days of Our Lives (2010-2015) as Gonzales/Guard/South American Guard #1 (5 episodes) *Call Me King (2015) as Rico *Powers (2015) as Red Hawk (2 episodes) *The Squeeze (2015) as Thug *Cops and Robbers (2015) as Ice Steel (short) *Shameless (2015) as Military Officer *Rewind (2014) as Banner (short) *Save Point (2014) as General (4 episodes) *Castle (2014) as Firefighter *CollegeHumor Originals (2013-2014) as Various Characters *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Guard #1 *Where Hope Grows (2014) as Dr. Jones *Hollywood Acting Studio (2013-2014) as Teddy (12 episodes) *Grisly (2014) as Sgt. Alex Stevens (short) *The Gambit (2014) as Roman Johns *Mid Life Gangster (2013) as Mad G. *The Prayer Circle (2013) as Tony *Zane's the Jump Off (2013) as Spencer Martinez (14 episodes) *The Guild (2009-2012) as Bruiser (9 episodes) *Sound Advice (2012) as Theodore W. Evington III (3 episodes) *Hollywood Heights (2012) as Security Guard *Olympia (2012) as Bruce (2 episodes) *Fight Night Legacy (2012) as Mickey Johnson (3 episodes) *General Hospital (2012) as Security Guard *The Sessions (2012) as Man in Elevator *Fight Night Legacy (2011) as Mickey Johnson (short) *Dragon Age: Redemption (2011) as Qunari Warrior *Stretched (2011) as Bodyguard *Axe: Dirtcathlon (2011) as Tough Doorman (short) *Feed (2008-2011) as Carlos (10 episodes) *The Cape (2011) as Scales Thug #1 *The Casting Office (2011) as Karl (3 episodes) *The Jeff Lewis 5 Minute Comedy Hour (2011) as Russell *The Last King Blood (2011) as Dan (short) *Positive Buy (2010) as Doorman Drug Dealer (short) *Love Chronicles: Secrets Revealed (2010) as Officer James (video, uncredited) *Ted Sampon: Househusband (2009) as Julian (5 episodes) *iCarly (2009) as Prisoner #2 *Lost Angels (2009) as Lashaun *Fire Line (2008) as Dave (short) *Cold Case (2007) as Uniform Cop *Mano (2007) as Seba (short) *Ladrón que roba a ladrón (2007) as Building Guard #2 *Under the Same Moon (2007) as Policía L.A. #1 *The Picture of Dorian Gray (2007) as Dorians Chauffeur *Bloodz vs. Wolvez (2006) as Louis (video) *Razan (2006) as Man in Subway Station (short) *One Life to Live (2005) as Asa's Guard #2 *Zombiez (2005) as First Victim (video) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2004) as Jake *Sad Spanish Song (2004) as Panama's Brother *Red Passport (2003) as Juan (credited as Teddy Garces) 'WRITER' *Sorry to Find You (2014) - Creator *Sound Advice (2012) - 3 episodes 'PRODUCER' *Sorry to Find You (2014) - Executive Producer *Sound Advice (2012) - Executive Producer (3 episodes) 'DIRECTOR' *Sorry to Find You (2014) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs